lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slayer Stone
Grabbing this stone on my third playthrough is freezing the game forcing me to restart on PC, anyone else get that? : That's certainly strange... The game shouldn't be doing that when picking up an item. Is it freezing whenever you try to take the item? Zephyr135 01:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I've tried 3 times now, the game continues in the background but the controls are unresponsive, enemies freeze. I can look around but that's it. It freezes after I grab the item from the chest and the screen still displays "Received Slayer Stone". :Huh. If your main input is a controller, have you tried pressing Enter on the keyboard? Well, if it continues to do that, maybe you can upload your save somewhere and have someone get you past that part or do a complete re-install. I have files with 6+ clears, and I haven't encountered a problem like that before... Zephyr135 03:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing a Rush only game and used a trainer for all recipies/items, that probably includes the Slayer Stone and a duplicate is crashing the game? I can still open the door and continue without picking up that particular chest. :Why don't you try removing it with the trainer? Drake178 12:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :... Did you use the Cheathappens trainer? If you did, you have 99 of those Slayer Stones in your inventory. But even then, picking up another it shouldn't crash the game. If you used Necifer's trainer, then you would probably have 100 of them. That would most likely crash the game. You can just as easily remove it. Zephyr135 15:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Speaking of trainer, I wonder why I can't use trainer on the game .. I'd try on the +7, and the +13 trainer also tried with the Kelsha forgot what the name trainer and it doesn't work.. seems like the trainer wouldn't connect with the game .. FYI, I played the PC version and my laptop is Windows 7 .. Is it because of windows 7 that the trainer didn't work or is there other problem? and I also want to ask what is necifer's trainer? where can I get it? thank's before --Junjun sheep 10:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm playing it on Win7 64-bit, on a laptop, and have no problems with using trainers with the game. The trainers are looking for the process "tlr.exe". I also know there's an issue with running it on W7, so you might be running it in compatibility mode (I choose WinXP SP3 for this). If so, then the trainer you're trying to use must also be running in the same compatibility layer or else it won't see it. You can find Necifer's trainer over on at GFAQs. There should be a topic with a slightly updated version. I don't use that trainer anymore since TLR_EE offers the features I like playing with. Zephyr 13:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: My laptop is Windows 7 32-bit, at first my laptop is Windows vista 32-bit and I upgrade it so I dunno if it's the cause or not .. I also got the TLR_EE but it can't work too .. some kind of notification of reason why it can't work but it's all written in Japanese language and I can't read it so I don't know what to do well, I'll try to do your suggestion and hope it'll work. --Junjun sheep 05:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Changing OS, whether it's a clean install or an upgrade, shouldn't affect anything. Getting TLR_EE is a little finicky, but you're supposed to launch the game first before launching the trainer. If you open the trainer first, then it will give you an error because it can't find the tlr.exe process. A warning will pop up if it successfully starts up. Choose "No" to begin using it. And really, you shouldn't blindly use it if you can't read Japanese since there's a chance you might mess up your units. :::::The other thing you might want to check is if you're running the game as an administrator. Basically, you want to run the game and the trainer in the same "layer" to be able to access the memory properly. Zephyr 17:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well then, I supposed I'll not gonna use the TLR_EE cause I really can't read Japanese.. I got the cheathappens and thankfully it can work on the game. --Junjun sheep 08:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC)